Cita doble
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: Written on spanish. Katie teme salir con Travis Stoll debido a su relación pasada, por lo que le pide a su mejor amigo Mitchell que la ayude. Las cosas resultan un poco diferentes a lo que habían planeado. AU, oneshot.


**Cita doble**

* * *

 **Resumen:**

Otro fic conchell con una pareja invitada. Esta vez la idea que se me ocurrió tomando un café con una amiga, resultó lo suficientemente sencilla como para hacer un oneshot corto. Yay por mí. ¿Lo ven? También puedo escribir cosas cortas cuando me lo propongo, me siento muy satisfecha conmigo misma jaja.

Disfrútenlo y dejen comentarios, por favor.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

—Por favor, Mitchell, te lo ruego —la voz de Katie casi sonaba a punto de quebrarse a llorar, pero no por eso su mejor amigo dejó de cruzarse de brazos, conocía desde la infancia a la joven frente a él y sabía muy bien todas sus artimañas para convencerlo—. Necesito que vengas conmigo a cuidarme.

Mitchell lanzó un suspiro resignado muy a su pesar. La sola idea de que Katie Gardner tuviera la posibilidad de salir lastimada sin que él estuviera ahí para protegerla lo mantenía en vilo. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a claudicar tan fácilmente, especialmente cuando ella había sido quien se había metido en ese lío por sí misma.

—Tan solo explícame una vez más ¿por qué le dijiste que sí? —le preguntó finalmente tomándose de la cabeza donde un repentino dolor había comenzado a surgir.

Katie se tomó del cabello con frustración a su vez.

—¡No lo sé! —chilló su amiga, lo cual no hizo gran cosa por aplacar su dolor de cabeza— Solamente me lo pidió de forma tan repentina que no lo pensé. Y luego puso esta cara llena de ilusión que no pude retractarme.

Mitchell sabía que su amiga era demasiado compasiva con las personas, así que no se podía imaginar un resultado diferente.

—Entonces ¿de qué te preocupas? —le preguntó levantando una ceja— Al parecer, él está esperando con buen ánimo su cita.

—¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? —volvió a chillar de forma aun más aguda la muchacha, ante lo cual, Mitchell hizo un gesto de dolor— ¡Estamos hablando de Travis Stoll! El mismo chico que metía todo tipo de insectos en mi almuerzo cuando íbamos al colegio, y que una vez ¡hasta prendió fuego a mi falda!

Mitchell recordaba cada una de las bromas de mal gusto que el entonces niño Stoll le había hecho a su amiga, especialmente porque Katie y él eran vecinos, y siempre había estado ahí para consolar a su amiga cuando regresaba de un mal día de escuela, algunos de los cuales incluían ropa quemada, manchada, cortada y, una inolvidable tarde en la que finalmente se dio cuenta que tenía habilidades para la cosmetología al volver a teñir de vuelta el cabello de su amiga a su color normal después de llevarlo verde por unas horas. Después de ser un testigo amedrentado de lo que la escuela podía hacer a una niña indefensa como Katie, Mitchell estaba agradecido de recibir su educación en su propio hogar con maestros privados.

—Temo que esta sea otra de sus estúpidas bromas y todo vaya a comenzar de nuevo —le dijo apenas conteniendo las lágrimas—, por favor, Mitchell, tienes que estar cerca para ayudarme por si algo sucediera.

Mitchell tampoco quería regresar a los días de primaria de su amiga. Su traslado a otra escuela al comenzar la secundaria había llegado tanto como un alivio para Katie como para él, y ambos ya casi habían olvidado que Travis Stoll existía hasta ese día.

Katie era estudiante de primer año en la universidad local y finalmente se había mudado a los dormitorios de su fraternidad. Pero para su desesperanza, se había encontrado a Travis Stoll navegando los pasillos de su facultad al mes de comenzar las clases y él la había reconocido.

Al principio se había disculpado por todas las cosas que había hecho cuando eran niños y, siendo Katie la joven amable que siempre había sido, lo había perdonado sin pensarlo demasiado a lo que inmediatamente siguió su petición para una cita ese fin de semana.

Solo cuando Katie estuvo sola en su dormitorio pudo reflexionar en lo que había hecho y llamado a Mitchell para que viniera a ayudarla en completo pánico.

Realmente, Mitchell estaba estudiando su último año de escuela secundaria en casa, y sin Katie a su lado, estaba pasando una temporada bastante aburrida y hasta un poco solitaria. Por lo que había corrido a reunirse con su amiga en el momento en que ella lo había llamado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos —le dijo tratando de calmarla. Si Katie se echaba a llorar de verdad, Mitchell se sentiría fatal—. Insiste en que la cita sea en un lugar público, como un café, luego busca dos mesas vacías juntas, así tendré donde esperar por si necesitas ayuda. Él no me conoce, así que no habrá problema en que tome la mesa a su lado.

Katie lanzó un grito de alivio y se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo, diciéndole que le enviaría un mensaje en cuanto supiera a donde se dirigían.

El día de la cita, Mitchell había llenado sus bolsillos con toda clase de objetos de autodefensa: gas pimienta, pistola eléctrica, anillos de acero y un llavero de alarma. Hubiera querido tener un bate de béisbol del tamaño adecuado para ocultar en sus ropas, pero no pudo buscar uno a tiempo.

Katie le había enviado un mensaje cinco minutos antes con el nombre del café al que irían y Mitchell localizó a su amiga casi enseguida al entrar. Estaba vestida de forma muy modesta para una cita y lucía muy nerviosa, aunque le regaló una sonrisa aliviada en cuanto lo vio en la puerta del café. El joven que estaba sentado a su lado no parecía a punto de querer tirarle un tarro de pintura verde encima o quemar alguna parte de su ropa, por lo que Mitchell le sonrió de vuelta y después de cerciorarse que la mesa al lado estaba vacía, fue a la barra de atención a pedir un café.

Unos minutos después se encaminó al lugar que habían señalado y se encontró con una persona ocupando la mesa. Mitchell no había visto el momento en que el extraño había llegado y, por la forma en que iba vestido (lentes oscuros y gorra en la cabeza), parecía que se tomaba mucho trabajo en no ser reconocido.

De todas formas, no tenía ningún café con él, por lo que Mitchell se imaginaba que se levantaría de un momento a otro a pedir uno y él aprovecharía la oportunidad para tomar la mesa de vuelta.

Sin embargo, pasaron varios minutos sin que el extraño se moviera y Katie muy pronto comenzó a lanzarle miradas insistentes, así que a Mitchell no le quedó de otra que acercarse al joven.

—Disculpa, estoy esperando por esta mesa —le dijo en voz baja y la forma más amable que fue posible.

El extraño había estado mirando por sobre sus gafas hacia un lado hasta ese momento, pero al ser abordado por Mitchell levantó los ojos un poco sorprendido y luego se quedó mirándolo embobado.

Ojos azules, pensó Mitchell para sus adentros antes de indicar con un dedo el asiento al lado del desconocido.

Este pareció salir de su ensimismamiento por unos segundos y con rápidos movimientos de cabeza asintió su acuerdo.

Mitchell no esperó una segunda indicación, además le preocupaba que el desconocido pudiera doblarse el cuello de repetir el gesto anterior, así que se sentó lo más cerca que pudo a la espalda de su amiga y la escuchó lanzar un suspiro de alivio al notarlo a su lado.

Estuvo varios minutos bebiendo en silencio su café mientras escuchaba la plática de la pareja a sus espaldas y pensaba aliviado que todo parecía ir muy bien. Casi había olvidado al extraño sentado a su lado, quien se había finalmente quitado los lentes oscuros, aunque todavía conservaba la gorra.

—Oye… —escuchó que le decía en voz baja, por lo que volvió despacio su cabeza en su dirección prestándole atención—, bueno, es que…

—¿Sí? —le preguntó después de que pasaron algunos segundos sin que el otro muchacho pudiera formar una oración coherente.

—Uh… ¿vienes aquí seguido?

La pregunta le llegó como una sorpresa y Mitchell levantó una de sus delicadas cejas confundido.

—No.

Le respondió simplemente antes de volver a poner atención en Katie, quien en ese momento reía sobre algo que él no había llegado a escuchar. Al parecer se habían preocupado en vano, Travis Stoll realmente había cambiado y la cita estaba resultando divertida. Mitchell se alegraba por su amiga.

—¿Te gusta el café?

La voz del otro muchacho parecía más ahogada de lo que sonaba hacía un momento, por lo que Mitchell volvió su atención hacia él una vez más preguntándose si se encontraba bien.

—No mucho —le dijo con suavidad esta vez antes de concentrarse en su apariencia. El muchacho parecía estar sonrojado y transpirando, quizá estaba desarrollando una fiebre en ese momento—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El extraño volvió a asentir con energía con su cabeza y Mitchell no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor, eso no podía ser nada bueno para su cuello. Luego depositó su mirada hacia la mesa donde el desconocido tenía apoyados los brazos en tensión, todavía estaba vacía.

—¿No vas a pedir nada de beber?

El muchacho pareció darse cuenta de que estaba en una cafetería de pronto y se puso de pie casi de un brinco, excusándose en silencio un segundo después de ponerse las gafas nuevamente.

—Ah…. Oye, ¿quieres beber algo más?

Mitchell volvió a sorprenderse por esta pregunta, pero en seguida reparó en su vaso de café ya vacío y en todo el tiempo que ya había pasado desde que había entrado al establecimiento y asintió despacio, inclinándose para buscar su billetera en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—No, está bien —le dijo inmediatamente el extraño con un gesto de la mano—. Yo te invito, ¿qué quieres?

Mitchell solo se preguntó por dos segundos por qué un completo desconocido le ofrecería invitarle un café antes de entender a qué se debían todos esos titubeos y sonrojos.

—Oh, bueno, gracias. Un expreso.

El muchacho le regaló una sonrisa simpática y se alejó a toda prisa hacia la barra a hacer su pedido.

Mitchell no había tenido muchas ocasiones de interactuar con chicos de su edad, especialmente ahora que Katie había dejado su vecindario para ir a vivir en los dormitorios de su universidad, y jamás había sido invitado a salir tampoco. Se imaginaba que todo eso vendría en un año más, cuando estuviera con Katie lejos de casa, de forma independiente al fin, viviendo en el departamento que ambos amigos habían planeado compartir cuando Mitchell ingresara a la universidad. Así que no estaba preparado para que alguien le invitara un café de esa forma y deseó poder consultar con Katie qué hacer.

Pero su amiga estaba demasiado entretenida en su propia cita en ese momento como para prestar atención a sus dilemas, además era él quien se suponía que debía estarla cuidando en primer lugar, no al revés.

—Aquí tienes —le ofreció el desconocido depositando un vaso grande de café frente a él antes de volver a sentarse en el asiento que había estado ocupando.

Se pasó unos segundos quitándose las gafas y la gorra que habían aplastado algo su cabello castaño ensortijado y luego acomodando su cabello con malos resultados. Mitchell tuvo la impresión que su rostro se le hacía muy familiar ahora que podía verlo con detenimiento, pero no pudo recordar dónde era que lo había visto con anterioridad.

—Gracias, eh… tú.

—Mi nombre es Connor —le dijo el otro joven en voz baja y luego lanzó una mirada por sobre su cabeza, para asegurarse que nadie más lo hubiera oído.

—Yo me llamo Mitchell.

—¿Mitchell? Eso suena… —la pausa que siguió tuvo al otro muchacho en el filo de su asiento— fabuloso.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Mitchell divertido, jamás le había dado demasiada importancia a su nombre y no creía que tuviera nada de extraordinario.

Connor asintió mostrando su mejor sonrisa al ver el rostro contento de su interlocutor.

—Sí, como tú.

Mitchell comenzó a sonrojarse inmediatamente. Había estado en lo correcto sobre Connor invitándole el café, y aunque no tenía ninguna experiencia previa, se estaba sintiendo muy halagado por toda la atención que el muchacho le estaba dando. ¿Era tan fácil enamorarlo que caía ante el primer galanteo que alguien le hacía?

Connor pareció tomar su rostro sonrojado como una buena señal por lo que se inclinó sobre la mesa una vez más y comenzó a jugar con su café mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

—Así que no te gusta el café, pero vienes solo a una cafetería a tomarlo —rememoró mientras buscaba el contacto con los ojos de Mitchell—, ¿esperas a alguien?

—No, solo quería cerciorarme de algunas cosas —elaboró Mitchell sin querer explicar lo que en realidad estaba haciendo ahí.

Connor estuvo intrigado por esta respuesta, por supuesto, pero decidió no tratar de averiguar los secretos de su compañero todavía.

—Bueno, si no esperas a nadie tampoco, entonces ¿por qué querías esta mesa en particular? Hay otros lugares vacíos.

Mitchell dio una vista en rededor en ese instante y se dio cuenta que esta observación era cierta. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar que su petición parecería extraña para cualquiera cuando le pidió a Connor la mesa en la que él ya se había ubicado, más preocupado en llegar en ayuda de su amiga al lugar acordado.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, volvió su cabeza un instante para escuchar la conversación a sus espaldas una vez más, Katie parecía estar cuchicheando algo en voz baja con Travis y por más que Mitchell se esforzaba no podía enterarse de qué era.

—¿Mitchell? —llegó la voz de Connor nuevamente.

—Ah, lo siento, ¿qué decías?

El muchacho pareció un momento desalentado por la respuesta, pero en seguida se recuperó, volviendo a sonreír.

—¿Estás espiando a la chica detrás de ti? —le preguntó en tono confidencial.

Mitchell volvió a sonrojarse y negó inmediatamente con la cabeza. Luego le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y comenzó a susurrar en su oído.

—Es una amiga, solo me aseguro que esté bien.

Connor pareció turbado por esta respuesta. Y luego comenzó a sonrojarse otra vez al sentir la proximidad de Mitchell que seguía inclinado hacia él.

—¿Es por Travis? —le preguntó un momento después.

—¿Lo conoces? —Mitchell exclamó sorprendido.

—Es mi hermano mayor —le confesó Connor después de apoyar una de sus manos en el hombro de Mitchell. Este no pareció molesto por el contacto así que no lo soltó—. Me pidió que lo acompañara para evitar que hiciera una estupidez.

—¿Qué?

—Tiende a hacer cosas muy extrañas cuando está con la chica que le ha gustado desde que eran niños.

Mitchell comprendió entonces que todas las bromas pesadas que Katie había aguantado desde que entrara en la primaria se habían debido más a la torpeza de Travis que a alguna clase de bravuconada.

—Katie no quería venir sola —le explicó Mitchell, decidiendo que debía confesar sus verdaderas intenciones a su vez—, temía que fuera otra broma más de tu hermano.

Connor rio en voz baja cubriéndose la boca y muy pronto Mitchell estuvo imitándolo, mientras lanzaba miradas de reojo a la pareja a sus espaldas. Ahora que se daba el tiempo de observar bien al otro muchacho encontraba un parecido casi aterrador con su hermano menor.

—Parece que están bien ahora —le dijo Mitchell volviendo su cuerpo hacia Connor una vez más.

Estaban demasiado cerca, notó Mitchell un poco abochornado. Connor lo tenía cogido del hombro todavía y ahora su rostro se encontraba apoyado en este mientras echaba una mirada de reojo a su hermano y a Katie tratando de aparentar normalidad.

—Pues Travis no parece propenso a querer hacer que estalle algo, así que creo que tienes razón —le dijo divertido encontrando los ojos de Mitchell clavados en él un segundo después.

Así tan de cerca, Connor volvió a recordar por qué había estado tan nervioso cuando Mitchell se había aproximado a él en primer lugar. Connor jamás había sido alguien muy popular en la escuela, especialmente porque la mayoría de los estudiantes eran heterosexuales y todas las chicas sabían muy bien que él no lo era. Por lo que alguien como Mitchell, tan apuesto que Connor seguramente se echaría a llorar en cuanto estuviera de vuelta en casa, y que al parecer no encontraba sus avances repulsivos, le pidiera sentarse a su lado había puesto en alerta a cada célula de su cuerpo.

Por supuesto, tenerlo tan cerca y sus apetitosos labios a su alcance no mejoraba las probabilidades de que fuera a decir una de sus propias idioteces. En verdad odiaba parecerse tanto a su hermano.

—Apuesto a que puedes averiguar qué bebida pedí sin que te lo diga.

Mitchell hizo un gesto de incomprensión antes de que Connor cortara la distancia y lo besara.

Sí, estupidez número siete de la velada, pensó Connor al sentir cómo los labios de Mitchell temblaban entre los suyos.

Un segundo después tuvo que felicitarse, sin embargo, la boca de Mitchell se abrió y muy pronto su lengua estuvo recorriendo los confines de su boca en el mejor beso que Connor había recibido en su vida. Por dios, las cosas que este muchacho le estaba haciendo sentir no podían ser saludables.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, varios minutos después, sus rostros sonrojados eran clara evidencia de lo mucho que ambos habían disfrutado su impredecible intercambio.

—¿Latte? —le preguntó Mitchell todavía temblando un poco.

Connor sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Bingo.

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta los hizo separarse de golpe y mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Ese es… tu amigo? —preguntó Travis divertido ante los rostros sonrojados de los dos muchachos.

—Mitchell, este es Travis Stoll —se apresuró en presentar Katie sin ocultar su sonrisa cómplice—. Veo que ya conociste a su hermano Connor.

Mitchell hubiera querido que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara en ese momento, pero de todas formas se puso de pie y extendió su mano.

—Mucho gusto, Travis.

El hermano de Connor recibió su saludo todavía sonriendo y dándole una palmada a Connor en el hombro una vez que este también se puso de pie.

—Estaba diciéndole a Katie que tenía entradas para el parque de diversiones y que ya no necesitábamos más chaperones —le dijo Travis señalando a Mitchell y a Connor—, pero ahora creo que quienes necesitan de unos son ustedes.

Mitchell volvió a sonrojarse y mirar al piso esperando tal vez que este se abriera.

Por su parte, Connor a su lado lanzó un gemido de impaciencia murmurando entre dientes cómo era la última vez que le hacía un favor a su hermano.

—Oh, vamos será divertido —les dijo Katie tratando de apaciguar las cosas—. Una cita doble, es una gran idea.

Viendo cómo Mitchell ya había besado al chico antes de la cita, este no veía cómo podía volverse más extraña. Así que asintió su acuerdo y casi de inmediato Connor accedió a su vez, susurrando al oído de Mitchell cómo amaría que su próxima cita fuera más privada e involucrara a los dos solos.

Mitchell no creía que fuera buena idea mostrarse demasiado excitado por esta idea, aunque lo hacía feliz el plan de una segunda cita con Connor, así que se guardó muy bien de hacer algún comentario al respecto. Se imaginaba que después de un primer beso como aquel, le sería difícil hacerse de rogar, pero no quería parecer tampoco un chico fácil.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron caminando en la calle, camino al parque de diversiones con Katie y Travis delante de ellos riendo de alguna broma, no pudo resistir aceptar la mano que Connor le ofrecía y estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
